Turtle in body, Angel in spirit
by Emi The Ninja
Summary: Raph,Donne and Mikey, faces their greatest fear as they witness thier older brother's death- WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH


Hi all! I'm back with my 3rd fic already! yay me 8D...Which might be my death one day if Raph gets his hands on me O_O' oh well...I use that time to write this, leave reviews and PM if I made you all lost it and cry, I decided to chose Leo anyway and this time he'll not come back!...

OK...This will be a confusing story...You've been warned! So don't blame me!

And...Well...If you can 'Enjoy' a death fic...

You get the point! (I hope)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them...That's...not Mirage anymore right? it's Nickelodeon?

* * *

><p>"NOOO!"<p>

Michelangelo fell to his knees and tried to convince him self that the sight in front of him was just another nightmare...That he was just unable to wake up...

The roars and screams from his family and friends seemed real...But the tears that fell was the proof.

Raphael tried to get through the tides of Foot Ninjas to their leader: Karai!

In front of her...Blocking the way to Master Splinter...Was the friend, son, brother and leader: Leonardo, his swords lied a few meters away from him...His breathing was still strong...

Even if Karai's sword had entered his chest, he was still standing...Between the monster and his beloved father

"Leo?" Mikey whispered

* * *

><p>~Flashback~<p>

_"LEO! Can we go and see the meteor shower this Friday?__" Mikey asked his eldest brother in a puppy eye look, Leo had been meditating but Mikey, of course, had interrupted._

_"Is that a good idea?" he asked like he never heard of a meteor shower before._

_"Please Leo? Everyone wants to! Even Casey, April, Angel and Leatherhead is going! Please big bro!"_

_Leo sighed and looked at his baby brother "And Splinter?" "Going too" _

_"Then why do you ask me?" Coz you are a 'Foot radar' thing" "You mean 'Magnet'...Fine just...Be careful...I don't want to find you in a blood-bath!" Leo said _

_He didn't have time to even blink as Mikey flew on him "Thanks Leo! We'll be back when it's over!" He shouted and took off like he was an oiled canon ball, Leo watched him run and shacked his head and tried to go back to meditate but now he couldn't help but feel worried. _

_He got up and followed them after a few minutes..._

_He would make sure they were safe...Even if Leatherhead was pretty much a one-croc army it wouldn't be enough to keep them safe, Leo got to the surface and had pretty much lost them trail of his family._

_Suddenly an arrow shot through the air but who ever shotted it had probably never met Leonardo before...Leo caught the arrow without turning around...But the message made Leo's heart run ice cold:_

_Leonardo_

_Your family will die if you do not turn yourself over in twenty minutes,  
>if you do not arrive in time, each of your friend and family member will leave this life<em>

_The note was signed with a Foot symbol, if someone would have stand with Leo they would have seen his eye's turn from a warm, loving dark brown, into a cold steel grey ice color._

_He took of and on his way was several Foot ninjas_

_*Flashback end*_

* * *

><p>"Leo?" Mikey needed to hear his big brother's voice...To make sure it was just a dream! He loved his big brother and he couldn't lose him or any of his family members.<p>

Raphael was held back by several Foot ninjas and tears was falling like rivers, his heart was aching to much in his chest...His big brother was hurt and he couldn't help him...And he was losing his only big brother and his best friend since childhood...

He loved Leo and his mind yelled that he had failed his brother...But his heart told him that Leo would forgive him.

Donnie had lost all communication with his body and fell to his knees too, his eyes were glued at his big brother...His hero...Was standing between Karai and Splinter...'_No...No! h-He can't...Leo can't L-Leave...U-Us...Leo!'_

He started to cry and screamed Leo's name...Donnie couldn't lose his brother...this was to much for them to handle...Leo had always been there for them, helped them with anything but now...That was all gone!

To him and the others, they had agreed that Leo might be a turtle on the outside...But a angel in the heart...He loved his family and would give them his life for them...

_Which he had now! He had kept his word and was now about to leave them!_

Leo stood with the sword in his chest while Karai stood a few feet in front of him "You will not survive that Leonardo...I have finally avenged my father! You have lost! You are in no shape to fight!" She laughed and turned...

_Big mistake!_

_"What...M-Makes...You...T-Think...I-I W-Would back...Down? You think...That You..have...Won!"_

_"But...A-As long...As I-I'm here...T-They will F-Fight you...But you...Are...MINE!"_

Leo took a deep breath and took a steady hold on the blade, his family yelled at him not to as it would kill him faster of the blood lose...His brother's faces were stained with tears and their hearts were almost to shreds...They loved him and was about to witness his death...

The blue masked turtle leader ignored the screams of his father as he pulled out the sword in one fast move and pointed it at Karai, her eyes was showing fear and surprise...She had hit the stomach and that should have killed him...

But he was still standing...And ready to attack!

_"This ends here Karai! NOW!" _Leo's voice was now strong again and he launched himself towards Karai, she barely had time to move as the sword hit her arm, several Foot ninjas attacked Leo but they all fell dead before a single sword could hit.

Mikey watched in proud tears and told Leo that he believed in him and that he could do it! But he also noticed something white on Leo's back/Shell...Mikey fells the tears fall again...

Could his brother be... A real angel?

"LEO! DON'T GIVE UP! YOU CAN BEAT HER!" Raph yelled on top of his ached lungs and now broke apart...He couldn't do anything but to encourage his big brother to keep fighting.

Karai had several cut on her and now raised her goblet (A/N: the left glove with the sharp knifes, not learned what that is yet) and stabbed them in the upper part of Leo's chest.

Leo stopped and the sword fell from his slap hands...Looking down...He saw that the knifes almost hit his heart, but it was enough for him to fall on his knees...His family's cries now loud in his ears.

They screamed for him to keep fighting...Keep going...Never to give up...Leo felt the tears fall and picked up the sword again..."Karai!" Turning around...Karai's body froze on the spot.

Before her...Was a different version of Leonardo...The blue-silver Armour and the pure white wings were enough for her to call all her Foot ninjas to kill him...But Karai was already dead...

Leo fell to the ground and didn't move, Raph ran to him and turned his brother to face him.

"God no...Leo Please w-w-wake u-up! P-P-Please! Y-You c-can't g-go...Not n-now...P-Please big brother" Raph could barely talk as the tears blurred his vision.

Leo lied dead in Raph's arms...He was gone.

* * *

><p>The crowd at the farm house were all crying at the funeral...But the three that was most heart braking was Leo's once strong brother's.<p>

He had left without a final goodbye, he had sacrificed himself to save their father...Who was now the most heart broken one...He never thought Leo would do it, but he did it in love for his family.

Mikey was impossible to calm down, his loving big brother had got into the fight because he had got everyone the meteor shower and let his guard down.

Casey sealed the grave and then placed the tomb stone, Raph only slowed the tears but at the end he couldn't take it, all three of them ran of to the forest.

"H-He's...G-G-Gone!" Mikey whispered and cried so hard he almost stop breathing, Donnie and Raph was crying just as hard, their big brother was gone...They would never hear or see him again.

_"I did it because I love our family, don't blame yourself for it"_

Leo stood a few feet away, again in the armour and the wings, he was smiling at them and held out his arms. Raph, Donnie and Mikey didn't doubt for a second and hugged Leo, begging him not to leave.

_"I may have leaved this world...But I will always love you guys...You...You were the grates little brothers ever! Mikey...It wasn't your fault, you didn't know what Karai was planning, I will always be in your hearts"_

Leo looked at them all and smiled one last time before he disappeared.

* * *

><p>LOTS of drabble -_-' seems this fic was a failure...oh well xD you will probably think otherwise!<p>

and to clear things out:

Karai wanted to kill Leo to make his family suffer and lost her life as well, Leo protected Splinter and he was to wounded to say good bye so i let him appear in his angel form to tell his loving little brothers that he loved them ect.

not sure if i get another chapter/one-shot up this month...but you can always PM me and ask for some one-shot fic...not sure if I'm so good in death fic but humor might work ^_^

Hey! i can make a sequel of my first fic ^_^...but name it 'Another small meeting'

oh well...Cya!


End file.
